The Consequences of Our Choices
by EtharahNeddie
Summary: Summary: What if Amy and Liam didn't sleep together, but instead with other people. Who did they sleep with, and how will Karma react when she finds out who they slept with? Who will have more of an impact on her? (My version of season 2) Will definitely be Karmy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: What if Amy and Liam didn't sleep together, but instead with other people. Who did they sleep with, and how will Karma react when she finds out who they slept with? Who will have more of an impact on her? (My version of season 2) Will definitely be Karmy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<br>**"My mom paid for half of this wedding, just put it on her tab." I say trying to get the waiter to give me more champagne before they left. "I think you've had enough" he replies as he finishes packing the stuff into the catering van. "I've had enough... of your insolence." I reply waving my glass at the van as it drives away. When the van moves, I see Liam leaning against the fence drinking a bottle of champagne. Not really wanting to see him, much less talk to him, I go into my backyard and accidentally crash into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yells at me. When I look up, I recognize who it is. It was... "Soleil? What are you doing here?" I ask as I take in her appearance and notice she is about as drunk as I am. "My parents are friends of your mom's remember?" she says while rolling her eyes at me for forgetting. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to answer she looks at me questioningly and says "Why are you drunk? Trouble in your fake paradise?" I feel my eyes widen as I realize she knew about my fake relationship with Karma. "W-what are you talking about?" I stutter out. "Oh please I know everything. I found out because I saw that Liam was a waiter and I tried to get him to agree to going out with me and he shot me down saying he liked someone else. After that I walked away and before I got out of hearing range Shane came up and told him he was ready to go and Liam said he could go on without him that he was going to wait for Karma, but then realized his mistake and then Shane got sort of mad and then sighed and told him everything. Everything about how you started faking it, how you didn't really want to go along with it but agreed because she's your best friend, about how after you kissed you got feelings for her, and have been trying get over her this whole time." She explains. "Shane told him everything?" I ask starting to get mad but decide to let it go for now, and focus on what was going on now after Soleil nodded. "Well it looks like we both got rejected" I say and take the bottle of champagne that Soleil was holding and take a huge gulp. "Looks like it" she replies taking back the bottle.

We pass the bottle back and forth until we run out and I notice the time so I suggest we go to my room. When we get to my room, we sit on the bed and she asks me "What happened after the speech you gave? After finding out about everything, the speech sort of makes more sense now." I take a few moments to collect my thoughts and finally answer "She confronted me about it and asked me if I had developed real feelings for her. I said no but then I confessed and was trying to see if she had feelings for me too, but she said that while she loved me she didn't love me like that and then as if to put the final nail on the coffin she confessed to having slept with Liam." After I finish, I can feel my blood start to boil with rage at the thought of them sleeping together. When I finally cool down a bit and finally look up at Soleil, I can see she has a look on her face that I can't decipher. "So she basically broke your heart?" she asks and I nod getting more confused not knowing where this was going. She starts getting closer to me and I fight the urge to move back away from her. "How about you pay her with the same coin?" she says, but before I can reply she leans in and kisses me. I'm shocked for a few seconds before responding.

When she feels me respond, instead of backing away, she deepens the kiss. I'm surprised by how much this kiss is affecting me, and I realize that I am definitely gay. When I break the kiss, I take her bottom lip between my teeth making her moan. _I'm definitely gay _I think as the moan affects me in more ways than I want to admit. While I'm lost in my thoughts, Soleil goes to my neck and brings me out of my thoughts when she bites a sensitive spot, I never knew I had, and makes me moan. When she hears me moan, she sucks that part of my neck even harder and in the back of my head I know I'm going to get a mark there. I finally decide to just go with it, and start to inch the zipper on her dress down and when it is far enough I give her neck the same amount of attention she gave mine and know I marked her.

The next thing I know is that we're laid out on my bed with her on top of me making out in our bras and panties and I can't remember when we took our dresses off. I start inching one hand just below one of her breasts while I move the other to undo her bra. When I undo her bra, she leans back and finishes taking it off. I go on instinct and wrap my lips around one of her stiff nipples and start to suck, causing her to arch her back and hold the back of my head, while I roll the other nipple between my thumb and index finger. After about a minute, I switch sides and give the other nipple the same attention I did to the other, and she starts to roll her hips against my stomach making me feel just how much this is affecting her. I wrap my arms around her back and flip us over, the move making her yell in surprise, and I go up to kiss her again. I then start kissing and nipping at her neck making my way to her breasts and started devouring her left nipple was Soleil ran her hands down my back as I switched sides, and then made my way down her stomach, feeling her muscles jump as I dip it in her belly button and finally reach the top of her panties. I feel her tense so I look up to make sure this is what she wants, and she meets my eyes "Are you sure? We can stop if you want to." I say. She seems to hesitate but finally nods and says "Yeah I'm sure. It's just that this is the first time I've ever been with a girl, and the only other person I've ever been with is Liam." When she says this, I know that even if it isn't her first time it's a first and it will be my first time, so I curl my fingers under the edge of her panties and slide them down her thighs. As she kick them the rest of the way down, I come back up to so that we are face to face and kiss her while my hand caresses her thigh as it makes its way to her center. My actions cause her breathing to speed up and when my hand meets her swollen nub she moans a little too loudly, so I kiss her to swallow her moans. After teasing her for awhile, I break the kiss and look into her eyes, as my index and middle finger start to dip in to her, to make sure she is positive. She sees the question in my eyes and nods. As my fingers go deeper I curl them and feel the spongy spot that the dossier, Karma gave me, said was and apparently it's a very sensitive spot since Soleil scratches my back really hard and moans while I hiss from the sudden pain, but I ignore the pain and kiss her to keep the moans low while I start to thrust faster. When I see she's almost there I stop and pull my fingers out as she glares at me and just as she's about to yell at me for stopping I kiss my way down her body and when I reach her thighs I spread her legs and saw her center was literally soaked and then leaned in and gave her the first lick over her clit making her body jump and her hand fly to her mouth to quiet the moans. I lick from the bottom to the top of her sex, reveling in the taste and wetness and silken sensation. I licked to the top of her sex, sliding my tongue in circles around her clit, as I entered her with two fingers feeling her walls tighten around them telling me she wouldn't last much longer. Deciding not to torture her any longer and give her release, I wrap my lips around her clit and suck while I pump three fingers into her while curling them. I feel her walls quiver around my fingers and her thighs shake around my head while she ran a hand through my hair and pulled me closer and I don't stop until she pushes my head away.

Leaning back I am pulled into a kiss and then flipped. Soleil then reaches under me to take off my bra and when she does she leans down and kissed my nipples, first my left then my right, amazing me at how good it felt. I arch my back as she begins to leave open mouthed kisses down my abs and feel my muscles jump at the contact. She swirls her tongue in my belly button while gripping the edge of my panties giving me a way out just like I had given her. I sigh and nod. I want this, I might regret this later especially when I talk to Karma, but I want this. She gives me a reassuring smile and slides the panties down my legs. Her hands then return to my thighs and gently pushes my legs open. I feel a breeze pass my sex and I realize just how wet I am and just how turned on I got when I was going down on Soleil. All of a sudden I feel a wet silk firmness touch right above where I need her most. The amazing wet feeling slides down circling my clit while her hand travels up my thigh as if to give me a warning and then looks up at me as two fingers circle my entrance. I nod my consent and my head falls back with a low groan as I feel them enter me giving me pleasure and discomfort at the same time. I feel her go deeper until she reaches my barrier, she looks up at me again asking and I nod. I clench my teeth as I feel the barrier break and she thrusts in and out slowly while rubbing my clit so that I get used to it. After about 30 seconds, the pain goes away and all I feel is pleasure. "Faster" I moan out and she starts thrusting faster. She comes up and kisses me and I can tell it's because I'm not exactly quiet. I can feel the pleasure gathering in the pit of my stomach, and just as I'm about to tell her, she enters me with three fingers, curls them, and circles my clit with even more pressure causing me to fall over the edge. I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her to silence myself and felt the tingling, pleasure, and twitching keep rolling through me until it finally subsided enough. I finally break the kiss and Soleil rolls onto my side. I grab the blanket and put it over us feeling the fatigue settling in and see that Soleil is just as tired as I am. We leave it as an unspoken agreement that we would talk about this tomorrow and I close my eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next<strong> **Morning**_  
>The first thing I notice is the sun shining through into my room. The second thing I notice is the pounding in my head and groan out rolling over. The third thing I notice is I'm naked and I'm not alone in my bed. Sitting up really fast I ignore the pain and pull the covers and see that I am in fact not alone and that the person next to me is a very naked Soleil. Everything that happened last night comes back and I relax then I see that my action of removing the blanket also woke up Soleil. "What the fuck?" she groans out and finally takes in her surroundings and sees me and I can see it dawns on her and then she says "Do you remember everything that happened or are you just in shock?" as she sees I'm not really freaking out. "I remember everything. Do you?" I ask and she nods leaving us in an awkward silence. "So... Are we going to talk about it or are we going to pretend this never happened?" she asks though I can tell she wants to talk about it so I say "Let's talk about it, but not here. How about we go to the cafe that's nearby?" "Yeah sure but can I borrow some clothes. I don't really want to go in my dress." I nod and grab a robe that is next to my bed and head to my closet. I pick out a t-shirt that is small on me but should be fine on her and some jeans that should fit. When I turn around, I see she has already put on her bra and panties on and I can't help but freeze and stare at her for a bit but snap out of it when she notices and starts smirking. I hand her the clothes before grabbing my own clothes and muttering something about getting dressed in the bathroom. I change, brush my teeth, take off my make up that I had on last night, and brush my hair since it definitely looks like I had sex. I also notice that she left some marks on my neck so I make sure that my hair covers them and put on some of Lauren's concealer just to be sure. When I come out I give Soleil an extra toothbrush and let her get ready and give her the concealer when I notice that I also left some marks on her. When we finish getting ready, after lending her some flip flops, we open the door and find a huge surprise.<p>

"Liam what the hell are you doing here?" I ask as I see him coming out of Lauren's room. Then I dawns on me and I have to fight the urge to puke. "That is none of your business, but what is Soleil doing here?" he asks in an accusing tone and just as I am about to argue with him Soleil says "That is none of your business and you have no right to sound mad you were the one who said you didn't like me like that." "So you sleep with Amy?" he asks in a disbelieving tone. "Well she's way better in bed than you ever were" Soleil says causing both Liam and I's eyes and also causing Lauren to trip from the shock as she comes out of her room. "Wait what? You two slept together?" Lauren asks making sure she heard right. "Did you and Liam sleep together?" I ask in retort. "Nobody saw or heard anything, and nobody mentions last night got it?" Lauren asks in a tone that says to not argue with her. Liam, Soleil, and I look at each other in question before nodding. "Fine nobody finds out about this especially Karma, understood?" Liam says looking at me when he mentions Karma and I say "Deal" through clenched teeth. But I can't help but feel that she's going to find out anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I fixed my mistakes and grammar errors last chapter, or at least tried to. I am deliberately making it slow because I want to be able to write along with season 2 but add my own twists to fit my plot. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV <strong>  
>After the little incident in the hallway, Soleil and I walk in silence to the cafe that is near my house, that is about three blocks away. When we get there, we order our coffee for the hangovers, and I get two donuts while Soleil gets a scone and bagel. Once we get our order, we go and sit at a table that is in the back corner away from the windows and sun.<p>

"So... what are we going to do?" Soleil asks, breaking the silence. "I... I don't know." I confess, "How about we try to see how a friendship works?" "You actually want to try to be friends? I'm not saying I don't want to be friends with you, I do, it's just that I'm surprised you would want to with everything going on right now to you. This would add a lot more weight on your shoulders." She replies. I think about what she said, and while it makes sense, I feel it wouldn't really add more stress on me, but help me ease some of it since, considering what happened, I feel I can tell her everything. Yesterday she found out Karma and I were faking being lesbians, instead of confronting me with it or threatening to tell everyone, she sympathized with me. I know she won't tell anyone anything she heard. "I'm sure. You had the opportunity to get back at Karma for stealing Liam, but instead sympathized with me. Not everyone would do that." I say trying to ignore the clenching of my heart when I stated that Karma stole Liam. "Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. It's not my secret, so I have no right to tell anyone. Plus it wouldn't just affect Karma, it would affect you, Shane, and Liam. I also want to see where this friendship will go also, so yes how about we start with that and go with the flow" she says. I nod feeling a smile spread on my face. "Great!" I say, "but what do we do tomorrow at school I'm only excused for today. Wait... are you even going to school tomorrow?" I ask since I know she does independent study. She gives me a sheepish smile and says "About that... I'm going to start going to regular classes tomorrow. Today was my last independent study day. My parents want me to keep at least A's and B's but I got three C's last quarter, so they're making me go back to regular classes." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise since I'm pretty sure she's really smart, but then remember how her parents are from the few times I've seen them and ask "What classes did you get C's in?" "I got a C in science - which is my worst subject - and a C in history since most of the assignments and tests were on memorizing dates and I got a lot mixed up." she explains. "Well what's your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together." I say. "For 1st period I have history with Mr. Greene, 2nd I have Creative Writing with Mrs, Smith, 3rd I have English Honors with Mr. Carlson, 4th I have Gym, Lunch, 5th I have Pre-Calc with Mr. Bishop, 6th I am a tutor-aide for Pearson, and 7th I have Chemistry with Mr. Mendez." She says, and this makes my eyes widen since I realize, "We have every class together." I explain in an astonished voice. "Really?!" She asks and I nod in response. "And how many of those are with Karma?" She asks making me smile sheepishly as she had earlier. "Five and lunch." I say, and she rolls her eyes in irritation. "... Let's go back to your house." she says trying to change the subject before saying with relief "At least tomorrow is Friday." making me nod in agreement.

As I turn to push my chair in, I hear Soleil gasp from behind me. Just as I'm about to turn around, one of Soleil's hands stops me by grabbing my shoulder and the other gently touches my back making me hiss out in pain. I turn my head to face her with a confused look on my face. "What happened to my back?" I ask. She seems to hesitate and starts blushing, making me even more confused, before finally answering "I kinda scratched you a little too deep last night and it's bleeding. I soaked through your shirt." My eyes widen and I feel a blush come up from my neck and spread onto my cheeks, "Oh, I didn't even notice that" I say in a slightly higher tone because of the embarrassment. "Let's go" I say trying to hurry up so that I can get home and change my shirt.

* * *

><p>"I have to go, my parents want me home." Soleil says at around 4. All we did, when we got back to my house, was watch some movies. After I changed, of course. Well Soleil did, all I could do was think about Karma, and that I have to see her tomorrow at school. Lauren was no where to be seen and my mom and Bruce left late last night to go on their honeymoon. "Okay, let me walk you out" I say as I stand up and follow her to the door. When we get to the door, I see her car is parked in front of my next-door neighbors. "Do you want me to come pick you up tomorrow, we don't live that far from each other. I know you ride the bus with Karma and I'm pretty sure you don't really feel like talking yet." She offers. "Yeah sure that'd be great. I was going to ask Lauren for a ride but after the incident this morning I don't think she wants to spend a lot of time with me right now, not that she ever did." I say rolling my eyes as I say the last part. This causes her to giggle and she then says good-bye and heads to her car.<p>

I head inside, lay down, set an alarm for tomorrow, and go to sleep dreading tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Karma's POV<br>**After crying myself to sleep last night, I wake feeling just as bad. How could I not see Amy's feelings for me? It was all glaringly obvious: the lingering stares, the nervousness, and the hiding things. Amy was never really good at hiding her feelings, at least not to me. This realization makes me want to slap myself because I really should have noticed it before. She can't hide her feelings, not from me, and I actually let myself think she was just acting and being a good friend. Faking it for me, to do me a favor. Was I really that blind?

Not really wanting to think about this I turn on my Netflix and try to find something that will distract me. It didn't really go as planned. I ended up watching documentaries and shows that I never really liked, but that Amy did so that I could feel closer to her. I tried to watch show that I like, but that Amy didn't, and that didn't work because there wasn't a warm body leaning into me, bored out of their minds but not saying anything about it, and eventually falling asleep on my shoulder. Everything reminds me of her. I know I should also be sad about Liam too, and I am, but it's so little compared to how sad I feel about Amy. I can't believe I was so selfish and told Amy I slept with Liam like that. I still see heartbreak pass through her every time I close my eyes. I still see her storm past me, feel the breeze as she passed me, and feel like a complete idiot for not going after her. No, I just stood there crying and then went to go look for Liam. How did he even find out anyway?

I look over at the clock and see that it's 10 p.m. so I decide to try to go to sleep. As I feel the exhaustion start to make me fall asleep, my last conscious thought is that I'm not going to lose Amy. I can't I wouldn't be me without her. I need her

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am going to try to update in about 2 or 3 days. So leave me your reviews about what you think of it so far.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I know I said I was going to update earlier but I didn't have time. I will try to post either tomorrow or Thursday with my version of the season premier. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>  
>I wake up at 5 a.m. and decide to just get up knowing I won't be able to fall asleep, not that I really got much last night. I spent most of the night tossing and turning thinking about the impending conversation I'm gonna have with Karma today. I don't know whether or not to tell her about what happened with Soleil. I know I should tell her about me sleeping with someone if I want to have her friendship back, but I don't know whether I should say it was with Soleil. Karma doesn't exactly like Soleil, and I can't lose Karma. Even if I only have a friendship with her, it'd be better than losing her all together and she's the one person I can't live without. It was why I wanted to get over her, because my feelings aren't worth losing her over. But I know my heart's never giving up, but I also know just being her friend is enough. I hope. I know I should ask Soleil what to do since it does involve her and I don't want her to be surprised if Karma confronts her.<p>

When I finally decide this, I look over to my alarm clock and see that it is 6:30. I decide to get up and take a shower since Lauren will probably take one too. When I get in, I feel the water spray my back causing me to hiss at the pain from the scratches I forgot I had. This action though makes me hit my head against the wall when I realize I have Gym with Karma, and we have to change, and my locker is right next to hers. Crap. Now I really need to tell her, because there is only one way to get scratches like that on your back. Fuck.

After I'm done, I see that its 7 a.m. and I head to my closet to pick out my clothes. I choose a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, my red sneakers, and my beanie since I don't feel like doing my hair. I grab more of Lauren's concealer and try to hide the marks Soleil left, because while I'm most likely going to tell Karma, I don't feel like getting stared at by everyone or teased by Shane.

Which reminds me that I have to find out why he told Liam everything when he promised not to. I wish this wasn't so complicated. I wish I could go back to before Shane outed us, maybe then I would still have Karma as my best friend and I wouldn't have had to suffer from these feelings. The sound of Lauren coming out of the shower pulls me out of my thoughts. Reminding me that we need to talk because I really want to know why the hell she would sleep with Liam. And also, where the hell she was yesterday. I see that it's 7:45 and wonder why it took me so long to get ready, but then realize it's because I kept getting lost in thought.

Just as I walk out, Lauren also comes out of her room looking about as tired as I feel, signifying she didn't sleep well either. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Not really. I had to go to the pharmacy yesterday and get the..." she cuts herself off during her rant when she realizes what she said. I feel my eyes widen and I can't help but say "You didn't use protection?!" This causes her to wince as if ashamed before replying "I don't know but I don't feel like taking that risk. You're luck you can't get pregnant with your one-night stand." Making me nod in agreement. It could have easily been me that slept with him, if I was drunk enough. "Why did you sleep with him anyway?" I ask not being able to comprehend why since she hates him about as much as I do, or at least I think so. "I honestly don't know. I think it was because I was mad a Tommy for dumping me, and since he basically idolizes Liam, it would hurt him if he found out. But he's not going to find out is he?" she says the last part that leave no room for discussion. I shake my head and say "Not from me. Although I'm probably going to tell Karma about me." This causes her eyebrows to rise in shock before saying "Wow. I didn't think you had it in you. Are you going to tell her about you sleeping with Soleil or just saying you slept with someone?" "I don't know yet. I'm going to talk about this with Soleil since it also affects her." I confess. "When are you going to see her? I thought she did independent study and rarely went to school." she asked in a confused tone. I then explain everything to her while we walk down to the kitchen. "Whoa, you do realize Karma's going to be pissed, especially if you tell her it was Soleil you slept with." Lauren says. "I know, I know. I'm fucking screwed." I say. We both just get cereal since we're too tired to make something else. We eat in silence and when we finish she offers to take me so that I don't have to ride the bus with Karma. "No thanks I'm good Soleil offered to take me and we need to talk" I say, and as if she knew we were talking about her I get a text from her saying she was there. I grab my bag and head to the door with Lauren since usually leaves at this time. When we get outside, I head to Soleil's car.

"Hey, you look like you didn't get much sleep" she says. I roll my eyes and say "I didn't and when I did sleep it was restless. I kept thinking about today." She starts the drive to the school and asks "Are you going to tell Karma?" "I'm definitely telling her about me sleeping with someone, but I wanted to talk to you about whether or not I should tell her it was you." I say. She nods and thinks it over for a little bit before answering "I would tell her if I was you, because she'll definitely want to know who it was with. And, you really shouldn't start a friendship all over again with lies, especially if she finds out from someone else. It's what got you into all of this." I think about what she said and nod in agreement seeing her point. "But won't you care if she confronts you?" I ask doubtfully. "Not really plus if she confronts me about sleeping with you, instead of me knowing about you two faking it, I might be able to see if she really only sees you as her friend or something more." Soleil explains as we get into the school parking lot. We get out and I see a lot of people staring. I say good-bye and head to my locker. As I walk to my locker, I suddenly get dragged to the roof. I turn and see the person who dragged me is Karma. "We need to talk." we say at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's POV **  
>Right after we both say this we hear muffled screams and we look over to see Tommy tied to a chair; dressed in very sexual things; and with Lauren, Shane, and Liam surrounding him. There's also this bag next to Shane filled with... sex toys? "This is kidnapping" I say when I see they're holding him hostage. I also wonder when Lauren even had the time to do this since I was with her all morning. "It's really more blackmail. We're going to take photos of this asshole. That are so shocking and deviant. He'll never tell anyone my secret." Lauren says. "Conveniently my mom sells sex toys out of the trunk of her car." Shane states grabbing two dildos out of the bag waving them. "Guys this is illegal and disturbing. Lauren how bad could this secret be?" I ask. Lauren groans and says "I'm not telling you my fucking secret." "She's not, trust me, I tried." Shane says. Tommy starts screaming again but I know no one will hear him on the roof. "Guys I'm with Amy, maybe its a good thing this gets out. They say you're only as sick as your secrets." Liam says causing Karma to look at him strangely while Lauren and I glare at him. "What? No who says that? Who, the voices in your head? Tell them to shut up. I change my mind. This is America we are all entitled to our secrets." I nervously scratch the back of my neck when Karma looks at me in confusion. I then walk up to Liam and say "Can I talk to you?" but then I see Karma starting to move toward us and add "In private?" Liam nods seeing Karma move towards us too and we go back into the stairwell that lead to the roof. "What the hell was that? 'You are as sick as your secrets'?" I ask when the door shuts. "Look I'm sorry but the guilt is killing me." He says defensively. "Oh this piggy went boo hoo hoo all the way home. Man up." I say hitting his shoulder, "Look it's killing me too and I'm going to tell her what I did. But what you did doesn't just affect you it affects Lauren. And whether I like it or not she's my sister now and I will protect her. Got it." "So you get to tell her about you without even thinking of Soleil and I can't tell her about Lauren?" he says in an accusing tone. "Unlike you probably did. I actually talked to her about it and she agreed I should tell Karma." I say. "So what, we just pretend it never happened?" he asks. "What happened? See how easy that was. Look talk to Lauren first and get her to agree or if you don't then say it was with some random girl. I will not let you hurt Lauren." I reply with a finality in my tone and start walking towards the door.<p>

When we get back on the roof, I notice that Lauren got in between Karma and the door, probably to stop her from listening. "Alright, this is insane." Karma says when we go back to where Tommy is. "Calm down. It's just a few pictures, that will haunt him for the rest of his life." Lauren says yelling the last part at Tommy. "Besides we've gone way too far to turn back now." Shane says. "And you two were in on this?" Karma asks pointing between Liam and I. "I was just walking to my locker, and you dragged me up here." I say raising my hands defensively. "Karma, I think we should talk." Liam says and I see Lauren's eyes widen so I run up to Tommy saying "Oh, I think he's choking" and pull the mouth thing, effectively distracting Karma and Liam. "You people are animals!" Tommy yells. "Don't listen to anything he says. Go like this mmmmmm" she says covering her ears, humming. "Lauren, I'm not gonna say anything." Tommy says pleadingly. "Yeah not if I rip out your tongue." Lauren says threateningly while trying to pull the mouth thing up again. "Why would I tell anyone my girlfriend's a dude?" Tommy asks right before Lauren is able to cover his mouth. All of us step back in shock as Lauren secures the thing over his mouth while saying "Ex-girlfriend." I look at her confused as she explains "And I'm not a dude. I was... born intersex. The pills I take are hormone replacements." Karma, Liam, and I nod while trying to grasp what she just said. "What exactly does intersex mean?" Liam asks after a few seconds. "It means it's none of your fucking businesses." She says while running out of the door. "I did not see that coming." Shane says. "Seriously! You had to ask?!" I say in an angry tone since he just **had** to. "I'm sorry. It just came out." he says apologetically, knowing that he had hurt Lauren. The first thing I told him **not** to do. "Whatever. Just take the pictures, but nobody says a word got it?" I say protectively. They all nod and Shane says "Let's go bigger to smaller, much more shocking." while grabbing the dildos again.

After we take the pictures, I tell Shane to go talk to Lauren, since I need to talk to Karma and Liam is taking Tommy to get changed and making sure no one sees him.

"Can we talk now?" Karma asks walking up to me. I nod and we wait until they untie Tommy and leave. "Amy I am the worst best friend ever. I had no idea this whole time you've been having feelings. Must have been torture." She rushes out the second the door closes. "Yeah wasn't fun. Um, I need to tell you something." I say before I'm cut off by her, "I am so deeply sorry. I made it all about me and my crush on some silly boy. I just don't want to lose you. We're gonna grow old together remember? I just never thought that anything could come between us. And then last night I rejected you." I sigh at the last part but don't intirupt her as she continues, "And I don't want you to pull away. I'm scared you'll wind up hating me." "It's not your fault that you don't feel the same way. Even though I wish you did, you still don't right? Just checking!" I say raising my hands in defense. "And I could never hate you" I say rubbing her shoulder. She sighs in relief and replies, "I could never hate you either." and pulls me into a hug. "Tell me about the rest of your night did you cry yourself to sleep like I did?" she asks when she pulls away. "Um n-not really. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. But, I'm scared of how you'll react." I confess. "Amy like I said I could never hate you. What's so important you feel like I'll get mad?" she asks softly. I hesitate and take a moment to build up the courage to say, "I got drunk and... I... I slept with someone." I confess and see her take a step back in shock with her eyes and mouth wide open. I sigh and run a hand through my hair and fix my beanie before I say "I know. I know. I shouldn't have done that, but it happened and I can't take it back." I wait for her reply and I soon start to freak out when she doesn't answer. As if sensing it, she snaps out of it and finally says "Um, well did you like it? Who did you have sex with?" trying to show me that she's still my best friend. I smile gratefully, but then it turns into a sheepish one. "Uh, yeah I liked it, but you won't like who it was with." I say. "How do you know I won't? Look Amy just tell me, alright? I will always be here." she says comfortingly. I nod, take a deep breath, and close my eyes before I say "It was Soleil." Karma jaw drops and she says "Oh." "Oh? That's it?" I ask when she doesn't say anything else. "It's a bit of a shock, but I'm fine." She says making me sigh in relief. She looks like she wants to say something else but before she can the warning bell rings.

We rush to our lockers and get our books before going to history. When we get there I hear "Seriously? What the hell is she doing here?" being muttered from Karma. I look around and see that Soleil is sitting at the desk next to mine, leaving my desk between her's and Karma's. "I knew I forgot to tell you something." I say while going to my desk. "You knew? When did she tell you?" Karma whispers before she sits. "Hey Amy... Karma." Soleil says. "Hey" I reply while Karma just grunts. I can see that her response is amusing to Soleil if the smirk she has says anything. I lean back in my seat and take a deep breath, while thinking _This is going to be a **really **long day._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I didn't update earlier. School and work got in the way of writing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Karma's POV <strong>  
>When Amy tells me that she forgives me, I feel a rush of relief wash over me. but I can see she's still a little apprehensive, especially when I ask her about the rest of her night. I cried myself to sleep that night. I was so mad at myself and wanted to rush over to her house in the morning when I woke up, but I knew that she needed time. "Um n-not really. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. But, I'm scared of how you'll react." she confesses. "Amy like I said I could never hate you. What's so important you feel like I'll get mad?" I ask softly. She hesitates and I see she takes a moment to build up the courage to say, "I got drunk and... I... I slept with someone." She confesses answering my question about how her night went. I feel myself step back in shock and know my face shows exactly that, shock. I know I feel more than just shock, but I really don't want to think about that right now. Not until I'm alone and aren't rushed to get to class. When she sees my reaction, she sighs, runs a hand through her hair, fixing her beanie, and sighs before she says, "I know. I know. I shouldn't have done that, but it happened and I can't take it back." When she sees I'm not saying anything, I notice she's about to freak out and that snaps me out of the shock. However when I do get out of the shock, I get word vomit and end up saying, "Um, well did you like it? Who did you have sex with?" I also want to show that she can't lose me, that I'll always be her best friend. She smiles gratefully, but then the smile turns into a sheepish one. "Uh, yeah I liked it, but you won't like who it was with." she says. "How do you know I won't? Look Amy just tell me, alright? I will always be here." I say trying to comfort her. She nods, takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes before saying "It was Soleil." I feel my jaw drop and I hear myself say the only thing that comes to mind "Oh." "Oh? That's it?" she asks cautiously when I don't say anything else. "It's a bit of a shock, but I'm fine." I say making her sigh in relief. I want to ask her why she did it before I remind myself that it was my own fault. She got drunk because of me, she slept with Soleil because I broke her heart, and for some reason I am more angry at myself than I was before.<p>

Before I can say anything else, the warning bell goes off signaling we only have five minutes to get to class. We rush down the stairs and run to our lockers before going to history. When we walk through the door, I can't help but think _Seriously? What the hell is she doing here? _when I see Soleil sitting at the desk next to Amy's and apparently I said it aloud when Amy replies, "I knew I forgot to tell you something" while walking to her desk. "You knew? When the did she tell you?" I whisper while I sit at my desk, the one on the other side of Amy's. "Hey Amy... Karma." Soleil says. "Hey" Amy replies while I just grunt in hello. I can see that my response is amusing to Soleil if the smirk she has says anything. It only makes me clench my fists, while Amy leans back in her seat and takes a deep breath. About halfway into class I pass a note to Amy when I notice Soleil is busy.

_K: What is she doing in class? I thought she was doing independent study._

_A: Her parents are making her go to classes since she got two C's last grade check_

_K: How many classes do you have with her?_ I have no idea why I ask this but decide not to think anything of it.

_A: Um... all of them._ She hesitantly gives me the note. I clench my teeth together and answer her.

_K: So I share five classes with her?_ I ask even if I'm more angry at Soleil having all of her classes with Amy than the five I'm going to share with her.

_A: Pretty much, but hey we have Gym with her and we're playing dodge ball so you might be able to hit her._ This makes me smile since I know that even if she does like Soleil she still tries to comfort me.

_K: Maybe. Do you want to have a girls weekend to try to get back to how things used to be. But if it's too weird I totally understand and we can just hangout later. _This causes a smile to show up on her face making me feel proud that I was the one that caused it.

_A: It's fine and sounds fun. I miss our girls weekend. _She replies making me feel ecstatic that she didn't push me away.

Just as I'm about to reply back, the bell rings and we stand up to pack up our stuff. I walk up to Amy and say "How about I go over to your house at 4?" "Sure that'd be fine. I'll see you for gym." I nod and as I try to go to the door Soleil bumps into me. We glare at each other and then I turn and walk out going to my English class.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV <strong>  
>After Karma leaves, Soleil and I walk to our creative writing class. "Wait, why the hell are you going to have a girl's weekend?" She asks when I tell her. "I want us to go back to how we used to be." I reply. "Look we both know that's never going to happen. Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. She rejected you two days ago, and you know very well that it hurts you to even mention it. You will never be able to look at her and not remember what it felt like to kiss her, you'll never be able to spend time with her and not have the desire to hold her close and in your arms, but mostly you'll never be able to be just friends with her when you know what it feels like to love her. No matter how much you wish you could." she says with a sympathetic look making me see the truth in her words but also that she's talking from experience and I wonder how much Liam has hurt her. I know I won't be able to see Karma like I used to, but that doesn't mean I won't try. "Look I get it. You're right but I'd rather try to see her as only a friend and deal with the heartache than lose her completely and suffer the heartbreak of losing the person I love and my best friend." I say and she nods before suggesting "How about you invite Lauren to join you guys that way she can be a buffer." "I'll think about it." I say when we enter the class, knowing Lauren already has a lot going on with her. That she's about as stressed as I am.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>  
>I can't believe Tommy just spilled my secret. I know I didn't really love him, but wasn't our relationship enough to keep the secret. Shane catches up to me after he finished taking the pictures. We talk for a bit but one thing he said stuck with me. That I shouldn't be embarrassed about being an intersex. I know it's probably true, but I can't accept it. Not yet. I had to suffer enough with my mom passing away. She was the one who really supported me. My dad tries, but I can't help but feel as if he constantly wishes I was normal. This has strained our relationship a lot, and he usually makes up for it by giving me whatever I want. To make it even worse I slept with Liam and I don't even know what he thinks or if he's going to say anything. Shane may have promised no one would and I trust Amy and Karma would be less likely to do anything, but I'm not so sure about Liam. I'm not a dude as Tommy stated. I was born with only a single X chromosome. It's called Turner's Syndrome, and the reason I need the hormones is to make up for the missing X chromosome. That is one thing that bugs me is that when you say intersex they think hermaphrodite and not other things. Because of my condition I only have one ovary, and I needed to take the morning after pill because the doctor isn't sure if I'm sterile or not. I didn't want to take the chance.<p>

After my talk with Shane I decide to just leave and go home. I don't feel like running into any of them, especially not Tommy or Liam. At around lunch time I get a text from Amy wondering if I went home. When I reply that I am, she says that she's having a girl's weekend and wanted to see if I could join them since I was having a crappy day and she wanted a buffer. I am surprised that she cares, and say that I'll join them but since I am me, I text Soleil telling her to show up like at 6:30 to make things more interesting. She replies that she'll go since she likes rubbing Karma the right way and also that she wants to make sure no one kills anyone. I have to agree that it is a possibility.

Tonight is definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll try to update soon with the sleep over. I would also really appreciate some suggestions, so review or PM me.<strong>_


End file.
